


Oh oh oh oh, hahahaha, I don’t wanna wake up from this tonight

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: Dark Paradise [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Deal with a Devil, Devil Hannibal Lecter, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Siren Will, Soul Bond, Threesome - M/M/M, Witch Freddie, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *海妖威尔2*联动了本系列的另外三篇*双龙/双性/NTR/巨雷简介：找女巫办事和找一个恶魔办事没有大差别。威尔实现了他的愿望，并且再一次和汉尼拔见面，这一次他有了双腿。然而好景不长，他需要偿还他的“代价”了。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Dark Paradise [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078769
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Oh oh oh oh, hahahaha, I don’t wanna wake up from this tonight

~*~

事实上，威尔很清楚，比起为了自己孩子的父亲去交换一双腿，他其实更想做的是用一双腿去看看人类的世界，正如他不相信《小美人鱼》的故事中人鱼公主上岸纯粹是因为爱情。他讨厌《小美人鱼》，该死的，当年到底是哪个海妖叛徒和那作家相爱了才有了这本小说！这本书被海妖一族作为反面教材教育了世世代代很多年。

你要做的是诱惑他们并吃掉他们，记住是吃掉，不是叫你们跟人类相爱再和人类性交！这并不是铁律。因为大家心知肚明，确实有一小部分海妖被人类吸引而走上不归路，不过大部分海妖也懒得管这类私事。

威尔并不觉得自己爱汉尼拔，但汉尼拔是他认识的唯一一个人类，这个人类只不过是一个媒介，刚好很有趣，不会因为让他无聊或者真正惹怒他而被他吃掉。

“你要因为他跟你做爱了而上岸？”弗雷迪并非难以置信，而是觉得不合适，“拥有双腿的生活可不仅仅是你想的那些，人类可都是一些残酷的怪物。”

“我不害怕，况且他们也不会知道我是海妖的，”威尔咕哝着抠自己的尾巴上的鳞片，“我想知道陆地上是什么感觉，而且，我还不知道我的孩子会是什么混血的玩意，万一它们更像人类的话……噢，真麻烦。我要杀了汉尼拔。”

“听起来像是一个变态会取的名字。你确实需要担心你的孩子，威尔，它们绝对会是混血儿，这点我们都可以肯定——找到了，”女巫用腕足爬行到一边的书架上翻来覆去，终于找到那本书，她把它摊开在石桌上，反倒对应的那一页，用珊瑚礁碎块压住纸，“ _与海妖们使用鳃呼吸不同的是，混血儿们使用肺部呼吸，这意味着它们无法像海妖一样到达深海压强太高的地方，也无法过长时间潜水。_ 这样一看，它们可能会更适合和海豚或鲸鱼的孩子一起长大。”

早就习惯于胡猜女巫嘴里莫名其妙单词和词组的威尔打量着书上的那副插图，左边是一只海妖，右边是一个两条腿的人类，中间是小海妖们，“它们的外形看起来会和我差不多？”威尔问，“它们也能夜视或者有声呐吗？”

“书上没有详细说，但我觉得恐怕它们除了看起来是海妖，也许还是会更像人类，”原本为人的弗雷迪大胆推测，“而人类是一群没有特异功能的平庸生物。”

“这点我不能再赞同，”威尔想起伤痕累累的汉尼拔，如果不是因为他早就死了，“我完全不介意独自抚养我的几个孩子，反正我一直挺喜欢孩子……不是非得要有父亲，但是它们可能太像人类了……”

“ _混血儿们的平均寿命也远短于海妖，他们只比人类活得久一点，虽然没有大量数据作为基础，但作者本人的估计是100~120岁。_ 恐怕人类中那些百岁老人中有几个是有异种血统的家伙，”弗雷迪戴上自己的红框猫眼眼镜，“我发现了重要的事情，威尔，看这里： _当混血儿们达到人类的16岁之后，如果哪一天想要离开海洋，鱼尾就会自动变成双腿，回到陆地上。_ ”

“操蛋，那岂不是……”威尔烦恼地挠了挠漂浮的头发，“它们甚至都还没出生，这些问题就开始困扰我了吗？”

“看起来是的。谁叫你跟一个人类交配，活该如此，威尔，”弗雷迪眼睛放在书页上，“不过我还是觉得你不应该相信那个人类，就继续过你原本的生活，我想他根本不那么在意你。他可能以为自己做了一场梦，毕竟人类从来当我们这群家伙是童话或者怪谈。”

说得对，威尔也不认为汉尼拔有多在意他，“我不是为了这些，我是想去人类世界看一看。”他说。

“我可以告诉你那些事情，你忘了我原来是人类吗？”弗莱迪说道。

“你离开人类世界都要300年了，而且你的那些故事我也开始听腻了。难道你就一点也不想知道人类世界现在究竟变成什么样子了吗？”威尔声音变大了，似乎有一些激动。

说实话，女巫一点也不感兴趣，那群愚蠢的人那会还准备把她烧死来着，万恶的宗教审判，她也不知道自己怎么变成了异教徒，又变成了和魔鬼通奸的女巫，虽然确实她和魔鬼的关系有点深远，但并不代表她真的和魔鬼上床了并且还要给魔鬼献祭她的头生子。

“呃……你真的那么想去看看？你知道这场冒险的风险不亚于到皱鳃鲨的老家去玩一趟吧？”弗莱迪叹气，“你那么固执。”

“你必须得帮我。”这番谈话下来威尔只觉得自己更有必要了。

“帮你？”女巫反问，“你以为你有了双腿就可以在人间作乱一通，之后还能变回海妖？我可告诉你没那么美好，你很可能短时间内回不来。你可能在人类世界无法生存！”

“我不变回来我的孩子怎么办？”威尔一本正经地问，“16岁以前它们都还是长着尾巴的海妖，我变成人类的话怎么照顾他们……何况，用人类的身体，我也不知道怎么把它们生下来。”

“由于已经受精，你已经固定为雌性器官了，然而海妖是卵胎生的物种，本来它们会在你海妖的身体里成长直到生产，”女巫轻微蹙眉，可她满不在乎的语气却像在说另一件毫不相关的事似的轻松，“可如果你选择变成一个有着双腿的人类，某种角度来看，你就变成了人类。你的人类身体将无法承受负担，那些卵无法在你的人类子宫里成长，可能会直接死亡。”

“所以我只能等生产之后在实现我的愿望，或者我选择让它们都死掉？”两个选择对着急的心情来说都没什么好处，威尔撅了一下嘴，“不行。你一定有办法的，对吗？”

“ _弗雷迪总是有办法，_ ”她贼兮兮地用一根手指敲了一下桌子上的一本书，“如果你只想要一双短期的双腿，那我需要使用一个更复杂的、更高级的、可以自由解除的咒语。卵则更简单，把你的卵交给另一个海妖子宫就不会有问题了。”

“什么！不会有其他海妖愿意的！”威尔交叉双臂。

“我指， _另一个人类_ ——反正它们也只是你的食物而已，我想你应该不介意才对，”弗雷迪笑了笑，“有种邪术能够让人类变成代孕工具，傻瓜，不然你以为你的种族是怎么在历史中挺过这么多次的捕杀，以及现如今该死的海洋污染的？！”

“妈的！我听说水质变差让很多边缘的海妖生育能力大大下降了，”威尔骂骂咧咧，“我当然不介意让人类尝尝苦头！反正他们有好几十亿！告诉我需要怎么做？”

“你的卵会发育得很快，要不了几天就会进入小海妖生长的第二阶段，那才会是较为长久的一段过程，这些可以交给你的代孕妈咪，”女巫说道，“不要惊讶，卵长大的过程会非常快，大概会有六七颗，但怀孕的过程中，它们之间会互相吞噬，一般而言最终只有一到两个孩子。”

“我要把卵交给这个家伙？”威尔思考着，“他也有可能把卵拿出去， _手术_ 之类的，或者因为什么原因流产……”

“放心，这个人会非常适合照顾你的卵。一定程度上，他会被洗脑，就像是爱自己的孩子那样照顾你的孩子，”弗雷迪窃笑，“这个人会万全准备好，并且变出一个海妖子宫。他会怀着这些卵六个月，最后在浅滩处生下他们。”

“这太棒了！”反人类海妖欢欣鼓舞，一切都符合他的预期，“那么，我需要准备什么？”

“你不需要准备任何事，”女巫撩了一下红色的泡面卷长发，只可惜威尔不知道 _泡面_ 是什么东西，“一周后来找我，届时我会让你拥有一双腿，让你的身体像人类一样运作，并且安排好你长大的卵。”

尽管被这些想法弄得不能再愉悦，威尔还是有一点迟疑，“我不相信你真的那么好，他们都说 _找女巫办事和找一个恶魔办事没有大差别_ ，不用他们说，我也了解你不是什么烂好人，”威尔皱着眉头凑上去，身体逼得很近，“你不必隐瞒我要付出的代价。”

“他们真的这么说？”女巫装作很惊讶，“你会知道代价的，等那时刻到来。我保证你能接受那份代价的，否则我也不会跟你提议了。”

“你最好不要骗我，弗雷迪，我对你两面三刀的个性可是有所了解，”威尔亮出他的尖牙，“你要是骗我，我一定会吃了你。”

“我想我应该不怎么好吃。”女巫堪堪一笑。

威尔不以为然：“没关系， _他_ 会知道怎么把你做得好吃的。”

~*~

分别之后，处理自己的事务仍然非常紧迫，FBI的追捕还在继续，这段时间非常关键，他必须把握好，汉尼拔在附近找到了一个渔夫的废弃木屋。他找到一个渔具箱和柴火，又找到两瓶酒，他在篝火旁边半躺下，他一边给自己灌酒一边用镊子取出腹部的子弹，再用烈酒消毒鱼钩，穿上渔线进行缝合，一切完成后，他把火熄灭，沉沉地睡了一觉。

第二天醒来，海浪的声音从未这么近过，阳光的刺目程度也让他一时不太适应，汉尼拔在一个木箱子里找到一个临期沙丁鱼罐头，尽管他非常不想食用罐头食品，面对生存的压力他也不得不妥协，他今天就要离开这里，FBI的人马上就会找上门来了，这里离他追还的地方应该不远，只不过他们可能没想到自己还好好活着。

在汉尼拔准备穿上那件从橡胶鞋旁找到的过分宽松的破旧白色T恤时，他在一边的矮架上发现了一张便条，它看起来太新了，汉尼拔心里已经有了一个答案， _北向四百米，马路边有一辆灰色的本田车，车钥匙忘记拔下来了。_ 看来他能更快到达目的地了，汉尼拔微笑。千代比FBI的那群人找的更快。

他很快找到了那辆车，空旷马路上可以肆无忌惮，汉尼拔用胳膊肘敲碎窗户玻璃，然后将手伸进去，解除锁定，无事人一般坐进驾驶座上，扭动车钥匙启动车辆。在那辆车的副驾驶座上有一些食物和零钱，还有一幅美国公路地图和一部手机，汉尼拔咬了几口巧克力，将车开上路。

他现在要去他最近的安全屋，只有在那里他才能得到暂时的休息。

在汉尼拔恢复元气的这几天里，他几乎忘了威尔，而威尔则在海里没脑子地疯狂暴饮暴食，卵的成长过分地汲取着母体的营养，而海妖们为了保持适合灵巧游动的体重，没有多少能量储备。当他从弗雷迪的银镜里看到自己反而变瘦的脸颊时，他差点难以置信自己吃掉的那些肥鱼竟然全都变成了圆鼓鼓肚子里卵们的营养。

不过，这并不意味着到达约定的日子时，汉尼拔也没有想起来威尔。他当然记得，虽然他没有受到任何明显副作用的影响，但是他还是想去看看那只海妖。这只超自然的生物也许还有一些他所不知道的秘密，将来的一段时间里他必须要收敛一点，他的捕猎不得不大幅减少，相应的，威尔能在他的逃亡之旅里能增添一些乐趣。

冒着被FBI的人守株待兔的风险，汉尼拔按照约定的时间到达了海岸边，不过附近并没有警察驻守的痕迹，看样子杰克认为他不会再回到同一个地方来，按道理，本应该如此。汉尼拔•莱克特非常小心，甚至带上了枪。

他来的很早，夕阳还半悬在海天一线的地方，把天成橘色的一大匹绸缎，汉尼拔耐心等待威尔的现身，感觉自己距离杀死 _龙_ 的那一晚只过去了一天，他不知道只凭自己一人如何杀死了那样一个强壮的青年。这些日子里总是梦见他有一个一起杀戮的伙伴，就好像阿克琉斯和帕特洛克洛斯，然而每当梦醒他根本不记得这个人的外貌、声音，乃至名字。也许孤独的狩猎者只是太希望有这样的一个人存在罢了。

汉尼拔等了很久，直到天完全变成深蓝色，他才听到附近的海浪怪异的汹涌着，他挽起裤脚往前走，赤着脚淌进浪花里，沿着海岸线，水流把砂砾冲上他的小腿肚，远远的汉尼拔就看到那个躺在沙滩上的人了，他像是晕倒在那里，任凭海浪怎么打都叫不醒他。

起初汉尼拔不知道那是歌什么家伙，因为他不知道威尔已经像人类那样拥有了一双腿。当他足够近，把这家伙的脸翻过来时，他惊讶地发现这是威尔，那只海妖，“威尔？”汉尼拔轻轻拍他的脸，没有反应，“威尔？”他两遍三遍叫对方的名字，但是这家伙仍然像个死人一样毫无回应，不过从各项体征来看他活得好好的。

为什么他有了一双腿？汉尼拔把自己的夹克外套脱下来盖在他的身上，像那个晚上一样把他打横抱起，然后朝着陆地走去，他忽然记起来曾经他似乎也做过同样的事情，对类似的一个人——他长得很像威尔，但是更沧桑，更疲惫，眼睛看起来睡不醒，闻起来则总是有股宠物狗的臭味和鱼腥味。他们一起杀死了 _龙_ 。

然而这个人不存在，汉尼拔感到莫名其妙，什么时候他的幻想竟然如此逼近真实了？他终于走到自己的车附近，把威尔塞进后座。他仍然难以置信威尔有了一双腿，而不是那条鱼尾巴，这真是怪异，汉尼拔从后视镜里观察威尔：现在他就像一个人类，他的腿健康、强壮，肌肉线条就像他的手臂一样优美，看起来会是一个游泳健将。

他当然知道《小美人鱼》的故事，只不过他不认为威尔作为一只邪恶的食人海妖跟可爱的小美人鱼搭得上边，即便他不是可怜的小美人鱼，他也可能用自己的声音和紫色皮肤的女巫交换了一双腿。

是什么让他以付出代价来交换一份完全崭新的生活？

~*~

不久之后威尔就醒来了，最后的时刻他记得自己的小腹就像被斩断了一样痛，再然后他就晕了过去。他打量着房子里漂亮的灯，从来没见过这样的玩意，柔和又明亮，有着温暖的淡黄色，不会像火焰那样忽明忽暗，也不会跳动。他匆忙地从床上坐起来，打量房子里的一切，觉得每一件东西都有意思极了，看不过来。

这里恐怕是汉尼拔的房子，威尔推开身上的被子，忍不住摸了摸又拍了拍这柔软踏实的东西，然后才用手爬着下床——他知道他有两条腿，可是怎么使用它们是需要学习的，威尔能感觉到自己让脚趾缩起来时，十个脚趾灵巧的伸张，但他不知道如何站立。当他在床边坐起来，试图让自己的腿支撑自己站起来时，他无力地双腿像海带一样塌在了地上，把他摔出“咚”的一声巨响，疼痛让威尔感觉很真实，因为他从来不可能在海水里面摔跤。

威尔吐了个脏词，用手臂把自己支起来，想重新试一次，却在起来身的时候把自己的脑袋碰在了床头柜的柜脚上，又是一声响，只不过这次不是威尔发出来的，而是什么东西掉落下来的声音，威尔惊慌了一下，他四下张望的时候，发现一个圆圆的水晶球骨碌碌滚到了一边的木柜下面，他懊恼地抓了抓地毯上的绒毛。

其实在汉尼拔听到楼上发出的怪声后他便长上楼了，当他慢慢拉开卧室门时，他以为威尔还会在床上，可他却看到赤身裸体的威尔背对着他跪在地上，费力地撅着屁股，伸出手想从衣柜下面掏出什么东西，“你在干什么？”汉尼拔尽快将视线从对方不符合男性外表的阴部上移开，心想为什么变成人类了他仍然拥有两套性器。

“有个水晶球掉下去了，——对不起，我猜，那应该很重要，”威尔把脑袋小心地从下面拿出来，“弗雷迪总是不让我碰她的水晶球。”

“那只是个玻璃球，别管它了，”汉尼拔走过去，拿起自己的睡衣递给威尔，“在人类社会，这时候你应该穿上衣服。”

“噢，对，他们总是穿着这些剪裁过的布。”威尔仍然跪坐在地上，他把这件睡衣套上身，但在腰部扎上一个结。

“你还没学会怎么走路吗？”汉尼拔注意到了威尔的不适应。

“恐怕是的。”威尔有些羞愤。

汉尼拔伸出两只手，穿过威尔的腋下，将他抱起来重新放在床上坐好，“当你把这两只脚都放在地上，你会感受到一种压力从你的膝盖而来，这时候你可以从膝盖使力把自己撑起来，”汉尼拔说道，“我可以扶着你，你不会摔倒的。”

海妖感受着地毯摩擦他的脚掌心，看了眼汉尼拔的拖鞋，“谢谢。”他伸出手抓住汉尼拔的手臂，在一番准备下站了起来，虽然他觉得如果他放开汉尼拔他就会摔倒，但他确实站在这里，感觉自己和汉尼拔差不多高，平视着汉尼拔的感觉很微妙。

“我做了晚餐，食材以海鲜为主，这样你可能没那么介意，”汉尼拔扶着他往前走了两步，“你说过的鳕鱼、一些海藻。”

威尔看了看自己平平的肚子，那些卵不在自己身体里，“我这一周吃了太多鳕鱼了，我可能不那么想吃它们了，”威尔看了一眼拖鞋，摇了摇头，“不，不要这个，穿着它们我又不知道怎么走路了。”

“那么，还有一些其他的食物。”汉尼拔说。

下楼梯时威尔花了一些功夫，他不得不用两只手扶着栏杆，就像一个蹒跚的老人那样一个台阶一个台阶地往下走，耗费了很长时间，“你用什么换了你的腿？”汉尼拔在威尔完成他的楼梯挑战后问。

“反正不是我的声音。”威尔哼哼，感觉自己开始适应了用腿行走，便不再依附着汉尼拔的支撑了。

汉尼拔引着威尔在餐桌靠近自己的左手一边坐下，“希望那是你可以承受的，”他为威尔布置方巾，“为了换这张人类社会的入场券，如果你的代价太大，我担心那会让你后悔莫及。”

“事实上我还不知道会是什么代价，但我有预感那就要到了。”威尔观察着桌子上的成套餐具。

“那就先关注当下，”汉尼拔动作优雅地打开一瓶红酒，让威尔觉得他是在表演节目，“如果你对酒精不敏感，马上告诉我这件事。”

“好让你完成你的那本书？”威尔开玩笑。

“好让我知道微醺的海妖肉是什么味道。”汉尼拔挑眉。

~*~

晚餐后威尔有很多事情想告诉汉尼拔。

不仅仅是“你的饭菜确实很好吃”这类的话，还有更多的东西，他的双腿、他的人类生活、他们的孩子，但是他不知道从哪里说起，也许从他们的孩子开始？因为汉尼拔没准觉得他是因为这个原因才选择要一双腿的，就像恋爱的小美人鱼。有必要澄清这一点。至于他找了一个代孕妈咪这件事，暂时保密。

威尔站在洗盘子的汉尼拔身边，从未觉得自己的羞耻感居然会表现出来，“也许你发现了我也有雌性性器。”他突兀地展开话题。

“是的，这很不寻常。”汉尼拔看了他一眼。

“变化时我已经受精，于是性别便固定为雌性……但是弗雷迪说我不能产生卵子或者精子，所以这些只是 _模型，我想，_ ”威尔盯着自己的下身，睡衣下面没有其他的布料，“两种性器同时存在并且时刻暴露着的感觉好怪。”

“你想要一条内裤吗？”汉尼拔推测暴露可能让海妖有了羞耻感。

“暂时不要，穿太多会感觉更奇怪。”威尔这么想。

尽管没有表现出来，其实汉尼拔还惦记着“受精”这件事，“你的孩子正在你的身体里成长吗？”他问，“那些混血儿。”

“那些 _卵_ ？”威尔眨了一下眼睛。

“噢……卵。”汉尼拔抿了一下嘴。

话说回来，汉尼拔从来没有想过要抚育后代的事情，他不打算结婚也不打算有孩子，威尔这件事纯粹是一个意外，“有些事我得告诉你，威尔，我那天晚上和一个恶徒搏斗，杀死了他，”汉尼拔慢慢说道，“此外你也知道，我的口味——是 _非常_ 的。我至今仍然是高度危险的在逃通缉犯，你知道这意味着什么吗？我随时可能会死，和我相关的人也会陷入一样的境地。这片刻的安憩只是战斗前夕的准备。”

“你要一直逃吗？”威尔就好像没听懂。

“或者被抓回去，”汉尼拔拧紧水龙头，“或者被击毙。”

威尔抓住一根叉子的把柄，“你不欢迎我和你一起逃亡？”他问着，“你觉得一个 _真正的怪物_ 会担心被人类杀死？或者被关进监牢？还是说你只是担心我会闯祸而暴露你的行踪？”

“以上皆有。”汉尼拔用毛巾擦干小臂上的水珠。

“那你的担忧真 ** **愚蠢**** 。”

叉子在汉尼拔结实的小臂上重而慢地拉过一条线，留下三道明显的红色痕迹，汉尼拔瞥着威尔调情似的挑衅，这只海妖没有了爪子想必很不习惯，“我想抓你的皮肤，那些痕迹是细长的、红色的，”威尔把叉子丢进洗碗池，发出尖锐的响，“咬你的肉，那些痕迹是深刻的。”

“刚刚怀孕的生物常常更有攻击性，很易怒，”汉尼拔无视他手臂上的划痕把袖子放下来，尽管他觉得威尔的所作所为异常粗鲁，但他需要忍耐，“但性欲增加则少见得多。”

“那些卵不在我的身体里了，我想念它们，我看到我的肚子时我就会想念它们，”威尔的语调下滑了，“我不得不把他们交给另一个人孵化，但我……我想念它们。”

“你已经将它们生产出来了吗？”汉尼拔皱眉。

“不，这是一种魔法……”威尔不知道如何解释。

看到威尔犹豫的表情，汉尼拔决定不继续问下去了，“我去整理一下客房，这几天你可以先睡在那里。虽然我不知道你有什么计划，威尔，”他拆下自己的半身围裙，卷起来放进抽屉里，“但愿你在做出得到双腿的决定前就想好了这个问题。”

“噢……”威尔用手指在灶台上敲出声音。

他压根没想过这个问题。

这不能怪他，他根本不知道人类社会是什么样子，就像一个从小到大离开过老家那片田野的男孩，原本他一开始是想请求汉尼拔做他的向导的，不过他没想到汉尼拔·莱克特是个通缉犯。当然，一个通缉犯恐怕就没法随心所欲地行动了。

不过这并不意味着汉尼拔不能做他的向导，威尔瞥了一眼那把掉在洗碗池的叉子，沾着水而更加银光闪闪，忽然背后发毛，一种属于野生动物的危机感从他的脖子上钻进喉咙里。

“在人类的幻想里，恶魔的手里会握着一把巨大的黑色叉子，”汉尼拔的声音从背后传来，“它们像酗酒的中年孤寡男人那样恶臭丑陋，头上还有短小的尖角。”

“听你嘲讽的语气，你不是那样的家伙？”威尔谨慎地转过身去，如果不是汉尼拔已经去了楼上，并且没有金色的眼睛，他会以为这家伙是汉尼拔本人的，“操，有必要用汉尼拔的形象吗？”

“如果我说这就是我存在伊始时样子，你恐怕不会相信，然而我从创世之后就一直是这副模样，并且名字也是。”恶魔上前走了两步，威尔忍住自己想要在恐惧中后退的欲望。

“我不在乎，”威尔微微拧起的眉头，“你来索要我的代价？”

“显然，否则还有什么好事值得我来一趟？”恶魔愉悦地微笑，“威尔，你首先要知道，和其他的混蛋相比我是一个很好的恶魔，你也许永远不会这么认为，但事实上我考虑总是 _很周全_ 。我只要一个契约——我要另一个你。虽然他和你素不相识，但和你有同一个灵魂。”

“我怎么能为他做决定？”

“你不是为他做决定，你们是同一个灵魂的不同化身，你们都有这个权利做决定 这一点是人类所没想明白的，他们似乎认为这是所谓的前世今生。”

“本质是你无非是要我的灵魂，”威尔想明白了，“我明白了。”

“我需要那一个人类威尔。你必须把你的灵魂献给我以报答我，毕竟我为你找一个代孕者并且给了你人类双腿。”恶魔微微眯着眼睛。

“我该怎么签订这个契约？”威尔淡定自如，“如果我不签订呢？”

“尽管关于与恶魔签订契约一事有很多种说法，但事实上与恶魔签订契约的方法只有一个，我想你知道女巫们与恶魔交媾以签订契约，”汉尼拔的笑容依旧高贵，“如果你拒绝我，那么你会失去一切，—— ** **失去。**** 我懒于将你安置好的孩子又还给你。”

所以他在拿自己的孩子做要挟吗？威尔在心里生气，现在他恐怕没有什么其他的选择了，“我与你交媾签下契约，但你需要的却是我灵魂的另一个肉体？”威尔感到好奇，“因为你想要一个人类？”

“并且必须是一个邪恶的处子，”恶魔解释道，“恶魔的孩子会比海妖的孩子更贪婪，你的身体已经不适合繁育了。”

“我也没那个想法，”威尔哼了一声，“那好，你想在哪干我？”

还好恶魔也同样没有什么羞耻感，“我会出现的，时机成熟的时候，”恶魔汉尼拔有些故弄玄虚，“我喜欢折磨。任何一个恶魔都用折磨人的方式消遣时光。可惜对你这样的小怪物而言没有什么能算得上折磨，那么……你觉得你孩子的父亲会介意跟我一起分享你吗？”

很快明白暗示的威尔在心里默默嘀咕，不愧是一只恶魔，这该说是什么，“淫荡”？威尔用手掌拍了一下脸蛋，有些无奈，“我不清楚，但你们几乎一样……如果有一个跟我几乎一样的恶魔威尔想要跟我一起和汉尼拔一起做爱，我应该不会在意。”他说。

“他是人类，人类有羞耻心，”恶魔提醒这一点，“正是这种道德败坏的感觉吸引着我，我想那位先生要不得不被迫分享你了。”

“欠债的是我，为什么你要折磨他？”威尔不解。

“威尔，我的威尔，难道你还不明白折磨他和折磨你是一回事吗？”恶魔汉尼拔瘪了一下嘴，对这份迟钝有些惊讶。

~*~

为了通风汉尼拔把窗户打开，但是拉上了一半的窗帘遮光，他听到威尔上楼梯沉重不便的脚步声，但他在平地上已经逐渐习惯了使用双腿行动而发出咚咚的脚板心落地的声音，汉尼拔回过脸，威尔已经走近了。他用静默的眼神凝视着汉尼拔，仿佛他还是一只海妖那样，邪恶、冒犯而直接，跟一根刺扎在你瞳孔里没什么两样。

“我想我该教你如何使用浴室那些东西，”汉尼拔从沉默中找到话语，“还是说你想今晚上直接休息了——”

威尔的吻突如其来，他用牙齿轻轻衔住汉尼拔的嘴唇，让舌头闯进去，横扫着口腔，恶趣味地用舌尖戳进汉尼拔舌根下面凹槽的软肉，大胆无畏得像一头被激怒的野牛，这几乎充满攻击性，暴露着满满的欲望，每一寸皮肤所蒸发出的热度都是在彰显他赤裸的意图，他没嚣张多久，汉尼拔就一转攻势，年长男人的吻技显然更高超，他将威尔的舌头推挤回去，用嘴唇亲吻威尔的上唇，手掌托住对方的后颈，半逗弄地搅和威尔软绵绵的嘴。

“请……请！”威尔在这个吻结束时急促地喘着气，没有了鳃，他不如他以前那样有充足的氧气了，“狠狠干我，我想你，我真希望你能看到我肚子里还有那些卵时的样子……”

“你千里迢迢地、费尽心思地只是为了性爱取乐吗？”汉尼拔抓住他的头发根，但没有弄疼他，“这就是你的目的？”

“我什么也没想，但我心里知道我真的想要来人间一趟。我求你了，汉尼拔，”威尔如实说出他的想法，“做我的向导，告诉我为人的乐趣。”

以前就这样，还是刚才的错觉？威尔的眼睛似乎像一只鱼那样湿润而圆润，叫人忍不住盯着看，看看是不是要流出眼泪来了，汉尼拔吞咽，“你现在是人类了，你所有这些都可以被指责是行为不端，”汉尼拔将威尔抱到床上，“信教的人会避着你走，传统的人会在你背后说你不端，而激进分子则可能一起把你赶出去。”

“三百年了还是这样吗？”威尔气呼呼地用双手捧住汉尼拔的脖子，“弗莱迪三百年前差点被烧死，我讨厌十八世纪。”

“人类就是人类，不会因为社会进步而进步。”汉尼拔说完重新低下头亲吻威尔，他不知道威尔为何如此让他着迷，就像一种灵魂的吸引，像晨曦在雪山上围着的篝火，像子夜在沙漠里仰望的明星，他无法抗拒这种吸引，一想到他也没有必要抗拒它，这种放纵便可以理解起来。

“我讨厌人类。”

“包括我？”

“当然。”

威尔扯开汉尼拔衬衫的扣子，将手探进去，抚摸着他胸前细密柔软的卷毛，而汉尼拔轻易拆开了睡衣，他咬啮着威尔的乳头，它们因为妊娠前期的激素影响而变得丰满肥硕，明明汉尼拔记得一周前这两颗小果子还不那么诱人多汁，但现在它们是如此可爱，不戏弄一番是不行的，“你生气了吗？”威尔不知道为什么汉尼拔要咬他的乳头，那里面还没有奶，他把卵的孵化交给了代孕者，将来也没有乳汁了。

这并不让汉尼拔感到恼火，他自己也不喜欢人类，不过说这种话时，默认除开一些特例是绝对的，比起这个，汉尼拔更恼火洗碗池的那根叉子，威尔得为他的挑衅付出代价。他用力揪了一下左边的乳头，将乳头往上提拉，揉搓着，制造酥麻又尖锐的痛感，“啊啊——”威尔想用手推开汉尼拔，不让他折磨乳头，但对方反应更快，把威尔的手压制在床上，牢牢地抓住它们，力气大得让威尔无从挣脱。

“你想把人间当做你的游乐场？你是否想要把你的尖牙放在那些人肉上？”他的鼻梁从威尔的胸骨上割下来，让威尔缓慢地倒吸一口气，“也许我应该给你一本法典参考，好让你看看你可以做些什么事情来大闹一场，不过你也明白，杀戮永远是 ** **终极的**** 邪恶。”

“谁知道！？不过我不能杀了你，”威尔仰起脖子，他的双腿就像女学生那样拢在一起，他下意识以为它们还是一条完整的尾巴，“杀了你我是为民除害，你这样的恶棍应该放任你继续祸乱人间。你是人类应得的报应，哈哈……操。”

被打断的放肆在汉尼拔暗金色的眼睛里，威尔呆滞，第一次见面威尔就知道汉尼拔是个邪恶的坏人，你知道，一个有着那样眼睛的人，一身是伤地掉到海里，绝不可能还是什么好人。然而威尔从来没觉得汉尼拔的眼神有这样的邪恶过：比被海浪打翻的小船更沉重，比深海鮟鱇的牙齿更尖锐，像从海底看水面上的阳光，令他窒息。

“汉尼拔……”威尔感到紧张起来，“不你不是……你是那——”

“你好，威尔。”恶魔礼貌地打招呼，手却不安分地在威尔的身下耸动着，那只粗糙厚实的手掌握住他的阴茎，用拇指揉弄他的龟头，又松开手下滑过阴蒂和外阴，将自己的无名指浅浅地插进阴穴之中，察觉到它轻微的湿润。海妖没有阴囊，即便是变成了人，这个组织也没有被化形，那会威尔挺好奇汉尼拔性器下面的那两个球的。

这不是他的敌人，然而将汉尼拔的意识取代的做法实在是惹怒了威尔，不过他不得不保持冷静，“现在‘时候到了’？”威尔凶地逼视他，几乎想要把一只耳朵咬下来，“这就是你说的‘分享’？恶心。”

汉尼拔束缚的手离开威尔的双腕时，威尔感觉自己被一股绳捆住了，他用力拉扯着快要把床头拉动，没有松动，恶魔跪立起来，把一只手掌压在对方的腹部上，“把他还回来——”威尔被压制着仍然努力挣扎，“这是我们之间的交易，与他无关，恶魔。”

“显然如此。放轻松，我不会伤害他的。”恶魔抚过威尔的双腿，以一种欣赏的目光观察它们，如此完美。

他从威尔身上离开，“我喜欢更粗暴的方式，也就是你会更痛的方式，疼痛是人类最好的朋友。”手蒙上威尔的眼睛，然后他感觉自己的身体似乎移动，这种感觉就像在海里时游泳，威尔有一些晕眩，当恶魔的手离开他的眼前，威尔再一次被恶魔的作为震惊了。

“我不得不承认，身为人类的我，做恶魔的工作一点也不比我逊色，即便是现在我也对他有几分忌惮，”恶魔汉尼拔扶住威尔的肩膀，发觉对方的体温过高，“是的，威尔，即便是你，对这个人也小心一点为好，虽然恶魔的话不能信，但是这个家伙也不比一个恶魔善良。”

在床上被绑着的不再是威尔，而是汉尼拔，他以威尔先前的姿势被绑在床头，嘴里紧紧绑着白色的布条，勒住他的嘴角，他并没有把体力浪费在挣扎上，似乎已经意识到自己的处境并非适合反抗，而且——或许，他也没必要反抗。这又不是谋杀。

“我没有灵魂，所以别以为他是我的化身，”恶魔汉尼拔语气平淡，“有这样美好的巧合，只能说上帝本人并非是个古板冷酷的老头。”

上帝放任着汉尼拔这样的人确实对人类而言是一种捉弄。人类要做出何等糟糕的事情才会激怒她，什么样的事情才配得上汉尼拔那样的食人魔？威尔咽了一口口水，笑嘻嘻地在心里想那都是人类活该，数不清的报应都在人类的未来之路上等着他们呢。

威尔跪坐在汉尼拔身边，而汉尼拔用一种疑惑而机敏的眼神注视着他，没有抵抗他的想法，似乎猜到了这是威尔所需要偿还的代价，然而他不是特别确定为何自己卷入了这场游戏，“我不知道三个人该怎么性交，恶魔，至少两根性器不能一起插进阴部，”威尔偏过头去咨询下流恶魔的下流意见，“还是说你想这么做……”

“听起来很有吸引力，但不，”恶魔从他背后袭上来，像是电影里那样，在他耳边耳语着，“你知道怎么在一根鸡巴上干自己，不是吗？现在摸摸他的鸡巴，让它勃起，然后狠狠在上面干你自己，威尔。”

“你要一起……插进来吗？”海妖有一些害怕。

“现在不会，”恶魔覆上他的手背，一个一个地戳过关节，“你还不熟悉你的身体，除了双腿，你还有全新的性器官。这没关系，让我教教你屁穴怎么做爱。”

~*~

应该是在七十多岁的时候，威尔第一次靠着抚摸自己的雄性性器达到了高潮，他记住了那种奇妙的快感，满脸通红地注视着那些白色的精液漂浮在水中散开，但仍然粘稠着，他用手去抓住那些液体，不知道它意味着什么，直到又过了三十多年，他才知道，那些玩意如果射进雌性器官里则会让对方怀孕，再之后便会生下小孩。

威尔的手掌干净而细腻，但汉尼拔能感觉到几道细细的伤痕，它握住汉尼拔的阴茎粗鲁地撸动着，直到它充血而半勃起，汉尼拔的沉重呼吸被封锁在布条下面，低下眼睛看着威尔张开嘴吸住龟头，舌尖逗弄个不停，他含住更多，更多，把龟头抵触在舌根上，用整个舌面包裹住汉尼拔的阴茎，感受燥热的硬度在嘴里增加，然后他开始耸动他的脖子，让阴茎在嘴里插了起来，威尔没努力几下他忽然就嗯唔起来，喘出来的热气全冲在嘴里阴茎的头部，过分刺激，弄得汉尼拔想找个冰凉点的东西捂住自己的额头。

在威尔耐心口交的同时，他的阴部在变得湿润，这只淫荡的海妖迫不及待了，恶魔的两根手指在阴穴溢出的淫液上沾湿，顺便按摩着外阴，威尔这会还能忍住，专心致志吸汉尼拔的鸡巴，可马上，柔软舌头舔舐自己屁穴的奇怪快感让他失去了理智，恶魔扶着他的大腿，掰开他的臀瓣，用舌头舔开那些深粉色的褶皱，手指还在阴部按摩着，“你在……”威尔没来得及说完，被又一崭新的感觉击中了，恶魔的舌尖刺探进屁穴里，快速地进进出出，没耐心的威尔只想马上让自己被填满。

他忙着撸了几下汉尼拔的阴茎，在柱身和阴囊分别吸了两口，感觉对方已经足够坚硬了，忽然两根手指直接地插进了他的屁穴里挺进，威尔小声地叫着，上身直接瘫软，脑洞耷拉在汉尼拔的小腹上，手指在里面抠弄，粗暴地开扩着，后穴周围被摩擦得太热，威尔不知道那个地方也能被玩弄得这样热火朝天。

“海里面的环境比陆地上糟糕多了，可想而知，海妖的身体比一般的人类要敏感的多，”恶魔汉尼拔满不在乎地用手指操威尔，他找到了G区的位置，压着那块区域飞快地戳刺着，“你不能在我们之前射出来。”恶魔的手握住威尔垂下来的阴茎，离开时根部多了一个银色的圆环，紧紧箍住了这个小家伙。

“操——”威尔有气无力地用脏话激怒着两个汉尼拔，“那就快点干我，然后给我射！”

手指拿出来，恶魔汉尼拔用手掌托住威尔的屁股，把它往前推，“现在干你自己。”他擦过威尔略肿起的阴部，惹得一阵震颤。

威尔在汉尼拔的身上爬行，眼睛始终看着对方的目光，与他对视，有一丝取笑的意味，这时候汉尼拔真的有点想从威尔身上锯一条腿下来吃吃看了，但他并不想杀威尔。他希望一边干只有一条半腿的威尔，一边给威尔的嘴里喂他精心烹饪的海妖腿。这种令人恐惧的目光似乎警醒了威尔，他轻轻咬了一下自己的下唇，俯下身吻着汉尼拔那丘比特之弓般的嘴，将汉尼拔阴茎的龟头插进自己的阴穴里，果然和第一次一样紧，甚至更痛，毕竟他还没有高潮过，也没有扩张。

就当威尔半直起身，准备将这小节阴茎带出来，再自己用手指扩张一小会时，背后的恶魔按住他的肩膀，强制让他坐了下去，粗大的阴茎撞开他的阴道内壁，瞬间破坏了放松的肌肉，威尔痛呼着掉眼泪，他总算尝到了眼泪的味道，但它却和海水一样咸涩，没什么太大的区别，“叫喊至少能阻止你说出那些难听的词汇。”恶魔冷笑。

汉尼拔本人也同样不好受，里面太紧了，紧的几乎没有快感，像把一个太小的手镯强行戴上了手臂，结果既取不下来也移动不了，比起说是享受，这更像是强暴。那个长相一致的恶魔把威尔的脑袋按在自己的脸旁边，汉尼拔几乎可以听到威尔又气又痛的哭声在耳旁若隐若现，他顺着手臂看上去，与那家伙对视，“你会把我当成你的一部分吗？”恶魔好奇地问，“告诉我，你会觉得我是你吗？”

且不说汉尼拔现在根本没有发言权，他也不想回答这混蛋的问题，恶魔从汉尼拔的表情里看出些端倪，“你不像是赞同，也不像是否定。”他用另一只手拉开威尔缩紧的屁穴，把拇指卡在里面，又往外拉开了一些，然后他开始插入这个过分紧和小的入口，疼痛进一步地攻击着威尔，他的尖叫和呻吟再汉尼拔的耳边变得更明显，堵在被单和枕头里，压抑得说不过话。多么，多么可爱的小怪物。

变态的恶魔阴茎撕裂了威尔的屁穴，威尔知道那里流出来的是血液而不是精液或者其他的液体，那就是血，他感觉自己的下半身动弹不得，被两根大鸡巴牢牢固定在了那里，而他自己的大腿酸痛而无力，心跳贴着汉尼拔胸口，一种小小的恐惧传达着他对自己丈夫的心理依赖：尽管没有婚礼也没有誓言，但威尔早就默认着这个他孩子的父亲就是他的丈夫了。很抱歉把他扯经这事里来，但还好有他在。

后背开始抽动起来，蹂躏着威尔刚被破处的屁穴，撕裂的伤口在这种抽动里一次次地重复着疼痛而冲撞让威尔的身体往前动着，顺便耸动了阴穴里的阴茎，两根阴茎各自耕耘着自己的沃土，而威尔呜咽着哭泣着把自己的眼泪濡湿在柔软的白色布料上，他的阴茎被箍住而无法正常勃起，软软的夹在他与汉尼拔的小腹之间。

不知道被无情地干了多久，威尔的眼泪在他脸颊上挖了几道沟渠，现在已经干涸了，恶魔阴茎拔出他的屁穴时，撕裂的疼痛再一次提醒了他，而他甚至没法合上它，精液源源不断地从里面流出来，就好像这些精液是他屁穴里面自己分泌的，而不是射进去的，威尔筋疲力竭，他的阴茎被环束缚住而软着，但阴穴里汉尼拔的阴茎似乎还差着一些刺激才能射精，一想到还有一根鸡巴在他身体里没有射他就又要骂了。然而现在他实在是没有这个动力继续，威尔起身让阴茎滑出他的身体，身体恢复空虚的感觉一时有些让他难耐。

“契约完成，多谢你的配合……”恶魔的五指牢牢抓住一片臀瓣，就像鹰爪，要把一块肉给撕扯下来，“你灵魂是我的私人物品了，现在我要去取那份对应的收获了。”

威尔知道他指的收获是另一个自己的肉身，然而他现在可没那么多闲心管了，那个不认识的威尔，你自求多福！“我想你的海妖体质会让伤口愈合得很快的，是吗？”恶魔的指尖勾上一滴已经流至阴穴附近的鲜血，伸进嘴里尝了尝，“恐惧的酸味。一般而言，恐惧往往是苦涩的。”

“我已经不欠你什么了，你最好现在滚出去，”威尔的愤怒让他没有意识到自己的指甲正在像海妖那样变长变尖，轻轻刺进汉尼拔的胸口，显得很危险，“你应该知道你早就惹怒我了，嗯？虽然我现在做不了什么，但我以后会的。”

“当然，我确定你会的。”

恶魔说完这句话便消失了，如果不是屁股后面的疼痛，威尔恐怕很难意识到刚刚确实发生了很多事，他上前去解开汉尼拔手腕上的绳子和绑在脑袋后面的布条，得到解脱的汉尼拔努力呼吸，有些生气又看起来非常体谅，很难去定义威尔是同谋还是受害者，既然他们俩都不好受，那就别计较了，“你的伤怎么样？”汉尼拔扭动着自己的手腕，活动关节，这时候威尔捧着他的脸，用威胁的目光盯着他。

“不怎么样，”他飞快地吻了下汉尼拔的下巴，“但你不让我高潮的话我更糟糕。”

“我想你更需要治疗和休息，”威尔的表情马上反应出了他的不满，汉尼拔无奈地用右手摸了摸他的头，“你这样闹下去，我迟早有一天要切开你的脑袋看看里面到底有多少糟糕想法。”

“目前，它想把你的性器重新装进身体里，好用它舒服地高潮，”威尔用阴穴摩擦着汉尼拔的阴茎，重新将它濡湿，“这已经是你第二次处于被动地位了，汉尼拔，不打算拿回你的主导权吗？我打赌你很想。你的床太软了，如果你用力的话我一定会陷进去——”

“疼痛一点没让你变乖。”汉尼拔翻身将威尔压在身下，对方不挣扎，很认命。

“没有任何东西会让我变乖，但你可以试试看。也许你能做到呢？”言下之意十分明显。

他把鼻子埋在威尔的颈肩之间，和第一次闻到的一样，海妖的气味腥香而奇妙，汉尼拔吻着他的脖子，时不时轻轻地咬，威尔抱着汉尼拔的脑袋，像个第一次抱到自己孩子的新手母亲似的，虽然不知道如何下手却有着本能的智慧，当汉尼拔的手掌按在他的肚子上时，他又想起了自己那些未孵化的卵，他担忧它们没有好好地被呵护。

身体里的性器在缓慢而有力地冲撞着，不经意之间把精液射进他的子宫里，但那里没有卵。威尔沉默地亲了一下汉尼拔头顶的发旋，着迷地看他的每一根淡黄色的头发，在对方生冷而神秘的气息里颤栗。如果汉尼拔有一天甩下他，他想，那肯定有一条由奇形怪状尸体和血淋淋组织构造的寻夫之路给他走。

别忘了汉尼拔•莱克特的命是他救回来的，是他的东西。

**END**


End file.
